Seji'bu
A simple forest troll from the Hitherlands, Seji'bu works as an ambassador for the Horde for his tribe and, later on, the Darkspear. Seji'bu was raised a priest, disciplining himself in the ways of the light. Though a more shadow side of him lingers within, Seji works to help better himself and others. Personality Seji'bu is a very kind and easy to approach Troll. A better listener then a confider, Seji wants to help answer other's questions, problems, or genuinely wants to hear about their day. He's loyal and wouldn't dare spread a secret that was given to him. He views most others as possible friends rather than enemies. He's rather well spoken for a troll and finds himself rarely saying mon or relying on broken orcish. This is due to his job, he was once mocked for being a savage in the way he talks and from there has striven to sound more pleasant and diplomatic. Of course, he is not without flaws. He wants others to like him and finds himself sensitive when judged or mocked. He's a people pleaser and this can cause troubles when conflicting with his morals or beliefs. The other is the fact he can hold a grudge. As much as he prays for guidance and patience, when someone hurts his friends or his family, he won't forget it and you'll have to earn his forgiveness. Appearance While Seji is an average sized troll, he finds himself looking different then most Darkspear. Most noteable is the fact his a mix between a Darkspear and Forest troll. This pulls attention as his tusks align more with his bottom jaw than the top. On top of that is the moss green fur that covers his skin. Sometimes covered in paint and piercing for prayers, Seji looks more forest than Darkspear. He has red hair and green eyes. And, as most trolls are, is typical found hunched. His ears tend to move softly with his mood typical to that of a dog or rabbit. Occupation Seji'bu's job is to work as an ambassador, representing his tribe within the Darkspear, Seji worked his way to representing Sen'jin Village in different Horde or Neutral capitals including: Thunderbluff, Ogrimmar, Dalaran (Nothrend), and Dalaran (Broken Shore). Seji works to establish constant relations with other races in Azeroth. He puts the need of his people first and wants only what he believes is best for them. He works mainly in treaties having little knowledge in tactical battle. He find no hate for any of the other races of either fraction. In fact, he holds a more optimistic view of his own fraction and races as all of them belonging to one tribe and one family: the Horde. __TOC__ Biography Childhood in Revantask Seji'bu was born to a forest troll priest and a warrior troll Darkspear father. Finding not comfort in war or fighting, Seji grew close with his mother. He followed her messages in prayers and worked to keep himself calm and disciplined, believing in all that the loa had to offer his people. Seji also grew close to his sister, worrying constantly for her safety and helping her throughout her druidic forms to make sure she did not lose herself. However, tradegy began to strike the small village and Seji's mother sent him and his sister to the Darkspear. It would be the last time Seji would see his parents and a long time before he would visit his village again. Raised Within the Darkspear After the move and loss of his parents, Seji'bu now found himself surrounded by Darkspear. His practices were limited to a secret and he found a hard time connecting with the other trolls. Through this, Seji'bu began to work harder on his prayers and studies and become more devout and disciplined in Atal and his teachings. He prayed daily to the Loa whom he believed would help him and strive to help others in his tribe. Through his healing and damage, Seji began to earn the trust of the tribe and made friends in the process. The older he got, the wiser he became never once questioning his Loa. Eventually he found himself thirsting for more knowledge of the priesthood and strove to achieve more of it. Seji would leave his village around this time to learn more about who he was. He promised to stay in touch with his sister. Following the Priesthood After leaving his village, Seji found solace in a small broken church of various races who interpreted the light loosely. For this church, different gods could represent different aspects of the light. Taurens would believe their ancestors were ones who led the light while other races like undead believed the valkyr were harbingers of light. Seji sound found himself a student to the disciplines of the church and strove to better himself and his studies. His rank did not rise fast within the church but he worked hard none the less. Soon, he found himself wanting to help others and thanked the church for the teachings before leaving once more, satisfied in his quest for knowledge. It was during this time he began to travel and help others in any way he could. The Fall at Twilight Hammer During his travels, Seji was reconnected with friends. One of which was a druid named Vel'daj. The two worked together and found comfort in each other company. However, their simple time would be short lived as the friends were ambushed by the Twilight Hammer cult and their thirst for the rise of Aku'mai the Devourer. Seji, Vel and their friends worked hard to combat the cult but found themselves caught in the devious plans. This would become a turning point for the young priest. He watched as each of his friends was sacrificed and killed to raise Aku'mai and their previous leader Shi'tal from the depths. One of Seji's last memories of the event was the knife that plunged into his heart. For Seji, the rest was a white light. But, unbeknown to him, some of Seji's other friends came to his aid. Becoming Ambassador After nearly passing, Seji found himself wanting more from his life than traveling. It was at this point that Seji returned to his old tribe in the Hitherlands. There he worked as a priest for the people before becoming an adviser and eventually the official ambassador. This would be one of Seji's proudest moments. During this Seji would rise within the Darkspear tribe until he was placed as Ambassador within the Horde capital, Ogrimmar. The Rise and Fall of Garrosh Seji's peaceful ambition would be put to the ultimate test under Garrosh's reign. He was stationed within Dalaran to work with the Kirin Tor on behalf of the trolls for the sake of Azeroth. But after Jaina's attack on the Sunreavers, and almost losing his old friend Soaris in the attack, Seji was returned back to Ogrimmar. His time there was halted when Garrosh began to fight and expel the other races from the capital. Feeling useless and unwanted, Seji began to struggle with the stress caused by each of the attacks on his character. He would find peace and a home in Thunderbluff working and helping the Tauren. He was stationed by Vol'jin in case of an attack on the Tauren led by Garrosh. After the events that transpired in Pandaria, Seji found himself not wanting to return to his old home in Ogrimmar and found tranquility and happiness in Thunderbluff. He would remain as ambassador there for a long time, working with the more peaceful Tauren. Occasionally he finds himself visting other capitals for business, negotiation, or just to travel. Currently With the loss of his leader Vol'jin on the broken shore and the attack led by the Burning Legion on Azeroth, Seji would find himself offering to be one of the representatives on the Broken Isles. From there, Seji would find himself working with Archivist Inkforge to recover lost Writings of the End before becoming the bearer of the Tomekeepers Spire, a duty Seji would bear with honor. Seji currently works as he has always done, to forge alliances and treaties with all races for the protection of Azeroth. Argus With the recent threat of the Legion looming close by, Seji'bu has stepped down from most of his tasks as Ambassador to provide comfort, healing, and help to those in need. Seeing a way to make this happen, Seji joined the Light of the Eternal Sun to help those he could, and learn more about himself and the light in the process. Religion The Loa Seji finds himself praying to a Owl Loa known as Atal. He praises the Loa for protection, bravery, and patiences and finds light within the god. Atal listens to Seji but the two do not work closely. Practices Seji's pratices tends to seem more sadistic than most Darkspear. Being raised by a forest troll mother, Seji is one too familiar with the practices of voodoo and cannibalism. While the Revantusk eventually found these practices to be deviant and unacceptable, it was his mother's old tradition of handling things and something Seji is working to fix. Seji does not kill outside of needing to so any sort of sacrifices come from pure battle as he prays for the souls that he fights. Relationships Seji is a multi-ship character. Any timelines involving him falling in love with someone never cross as he is not the type to cheat. Main Relationship One of his main ships is with another Troll by the name of Tek'karen. A warlock whom the priest fell for and the two are close. This is one that Seji'bu is usually involved with. If you aren't sure, you can always ask. Unless otherwise stated, usually Seji has already chosen Tek'karen as his mate. Others This is where some of Seji's other relationships are. These usually are asked for an AU in advance before being developed and don't usually overlap the current timeline. Vel'daj Another ship is with a troll druid, Tek'karen's brother Vel'daj. The undead druid turned Death Knight is an old friend and a close ally. And in the AUs where they are dating, the two are very close as well with Vel being very protective of the priest. Category:Characters